


Exploration

by midsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Experimentation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsin/pseuds/midsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take long for Sans to notice that you were feeling...different about him the more time passed. One night you both decide to take curiosity a step further, and see where it lands you. Will the experiment be successful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut fic, and while I had the idea a few days prior, i finished typing this at around 6am, so it’s probably not perfect but I’d like to post this anyway. Hope everything is still in character. I thought it’d be interesting to explore a sort of…Dom!Sans that doesn’t really know everything yet (but is quick to learn) ;)  
> Also I babble a lot in life, so Reader does too, sorry if that ends up being distracting //  
> Anyway, enjoy ~

The clouds part, and dusk rays shine in through cracks in the window’s blinds, grazing across your naked skin, making them prickle at its warmth. You were lying in bed, heart jittery with anticipation at what your companion’s next move might be.

 

* * *

 

 

You’d known the skeleton for months now, his jokes never failing to make you chuckle, and the warmth blossoming underneath your chest (and eventually under somewhere else) every time he looked your way only nearly managed to escape your attention every night until tonight, when he mentioned something you didn’t think was possible for him to notice.

 

“you smell different.”

 

Your chuckling had turned to coughing at his sudden change in pace. So that was how tonight was going to go? A serious play? But then his words registered.

 

“What are you talking about?” You respond, confused. You’d not done anything recently to change your scent, anyway. Shampoo and laundry detergent, the same as always. You lock eyes with his and his grins twitches.

 

“i dunno… _snot_ any of my business, but sometimes after a good _run_ of puns…you smell different.”

 

The expression of confusion on your face freezes in an awkward half-smile. You could easily surmise what that smell may be, and in fact one pinching of your thighs together later confirms your hypothesis, and your face starts getting hot. He tilts his head at you, pinpricks of light slowly sliding down towards the table (and what’s underneath it), but you interrupt his stride by abruptly stating:

 

“Oh! I mean that happens with humans all the time. I mean, we can smell differently at one time of the day versus night. I mean I think our body goes through some kind of cycle,” you gulp nervously as he trains his eyes back on yours, “that I’m not even aware of…haha,” you begin to trail off into silence, his intense gaze disrupting your train of thought, “…I only had one class of Biology…and…”

 

You finally fall silent. He blinks slowly and then leans his head onto his hand on the table, staring at you in a way that you would describe as ‘suggestive’, if he were…interested in you. (He couldn’t be…right? How could he be?)

 

“tell me about it.”

 

His voice disrupts you from your own thoughts. You gulp again. Your mouth was suddenly getting dry, but it felt as if his gaze were holding you prisoner, and you couldn’t move to grab a glass of water.

 

“Well, as far as I know, humans are pretty complicated. I mean, everybody is unique and reacts to the world differently. And vice versa, I suppose. I mean, no matter how hard we could try to smell the same, for example,” your blush deepens, for some reason, “the scents we used would react with our body chemistry differently, and we wouldn’t end up smelling the same. Not exactly, anyway.”

 

His grin widens lazily, and he half nods at your explanation, glancing at the table. You think he’s going to fall asleep like that. But then he speaks.

 

“heh, oh, i know about chemistry, bud. and a lot more about smells than you know. but uh…you smell… _different_.”

 

His pupils snap up to yours as if to punctuate the last sentence, and you gulp loudly enough for it to echo across the kitchen. For a second, it feels as if time slows down, giving you a moment to make a decision. Because this could go one of two ways. One, you tell him it’s your pun smell, which only happens when you’ve hit your daily pun limit, or something else just ridiculous enough to work…or two, you tell him the truth. So you decide to go with the third option.

 

“Well, since you know so much about smells, why don’t you tell _me_ why?”

 

* * *

 

 

In hindsight, was sass really the best option?

(yes.)

Hey, get out of the story Sans, let reader enjoy it.

(ok.)

No, wait, actually you’re supposed to be here.

(but i thought you told me to get out.)

Just, for now, you can stay.

(ok.)

Alright, alright, enough breaking the 4th wall, let’s get back to the important bit.

(this part is my favorite.)

SANS!

 

* * *

 

 

So, this is in fact, how you end up lying in bed, disrobed, next to a certain magical skeleton, who is also stripped down to his bones. The sun is setting, and every sensation is heightened in a way that it’s never been before. While originally Sans had been planning to investigate smell, your over-enthusiasm led to him being able to explore touch, as well.

 

With you on your back, eyes up to ceiling, you ponder at how the night could change directions so quick, and how happy you are with the current situation. Sans, who was currently laying across your right thigh, grabs your left thigh with a hand and slides up until he reaches your hip, where he can feel the bone protruding easily. You revel in each slide of his phalanges across your skin, a weird but new and exciting sensation you never would’ve dreamed experiencing before. And his spine, which lay over your thigh, is actually where his stomach would be, but the sturdy weight of him, and surprising warmth, sends butterflies into your stomach nonetheless. He’s so close to-

 

“here. i can feel your bone, but you have all of this skin, and hair covering it…”

 

You blush. While shaving was never particularly important to you, it was always weird to have someone see you with this amount of hair under such an intimate light.

 

“…it’s like wearing a soft jacket all of the time.”

 

He moves his hand on your hip up to your stomach, which he soon joins with this other hand to gather your skin and push it around.

 

“i wish i had this.”

 

He continues playing with your fat.

 

“My…tummy?” you ask, a little perplexed.

 

“yea,” he responds, still poking and molding it, “it feels so nice… and soft… and warm.”

 

You blush and look down over at him, only to see his cheeks tinted blue in response. He locks eyes with you and stops playing with your stomach, only to slowly glide his gaze back to what’s pretty much directly in front of him. He reaches out tentatively to touch your outer lips, and you twitch in response. He looks back up to you, but your eyes are focused on the ceiling again.

 

“tell me…if i hurt you.”

 

You look back down at him, and after locking gazes, nod. You rest your head again and he puts both hands back to work, spreading your labia and pushing them around, and for some reason it’s one of the most intense things you’ve ever experienced. Nobody ever really took the time to explore your body like this, and it was driving you crazy. You wonder if he could see how excited you were getting, and for a second you almost have the decency to feel embarrassed, but then he presses a finger onto the bundle of nerves at the top of your slit and you gasp loudly. Sans seems to take that response as a positive one, because he slides that finger down and pushes it into your opening slowly, joint by joint. Not that it matters. You’re so turned on that you practically coat his finger the moment he slides it in.

 

“so…wet” he pants, surprised.

 

You don’t have the capacity to lift your head to look at him, but you imagine that his face was burning a bright blue. You’re sure that yours is just as bright red. After a moment of gauging your response, he slowly removes his finger, and moves it back up to your clit.

 

“this feels like what i should be doing” he mumbles.

 

Sans looks up to see you gasping in response, a breathy “yea” escaping your lips. He continues touching you, settling for small circles, when he decides to explore more of your skin. He shifts up off of you, all the while ensuring that his hand doesn’t leave contact with you for a second.

 

You close your eyes. The feeling is indescribable. He’s warm, and his bones are in just the right position that while hard to the touch, it doesn’t rub you the wrong way, and you wonder if he’s had anything close to resembling practice for this.

 

“i have wondered about these.” He says, hand hovering over your breast. “huh. this part looks different from the rest…”

 

His fingers circle your nipple, gripping lightly, and your eyes flash open, back arching dramatically in response, with a gasp escaping your lips.

 

His grin widens as he locks eyes with you, and his eye sockets go dark. Immediately after, a cyan ring of light replaces the previous white of his left pupil, and his face is suddenly a lot closer than you thought. He leans down towards your chest, left eye sparking as if it were made of fire.

 

“what if i made these a little easier to touch?”

 

He hovers directly over your breast and opens his mouth, the first thing you see is a trail of blue…saliva(?) begin to drip down onto your chest.

 

“usually i save this for nice cream, but in this situation, it seems pretty appropriate.”

 

Next thing you know, a matching blue, glowing, ethereal tongue slithers out of his mouth, and before you have a chance to process it, Sans puts it to work on your nipple.

 

You can feel your peak building, everything is becoming white noise except for the sensations Sans is providing with his hand and tongue, which are both unlike anything you’ve ever experienced before, and then he lifts his head a little to hold your gaze, and, with a voice deep enough to vibrate you to your core, says,

 

“i wonder how this would go if i was down _there_ instead.”

 

You crumble in his hands, crying out in ecstasy, and Sans is a little scared, but you’re chanting don’t stop, and so he doesn’t. After coming down from your climax, you tell him that he can. He stops moving his hand, but doesn’t pull away. However, the tongue and saliva have disappeared from your chest, and his eyes have returned to normal.

 

"…what was that?" he asks, a lightly bewildered look crossing his face.

 

You’re taking long deep breathes to try and calm your beating heart. He removes his hand from your body, giving you a little space.

 

"It was…an orgasm."

 

He blinks, eyes training on your chest rising and falling before locking eyes with you again.

 

"you seemed to lose yourself coming up to it."

 

You smile weakly, suddenly feeling…

 

"For humans, it can be our most vulnerable state...In fact, some humans use it as a weapon against others. It can be a torture of the mind, body, and soul, if both parties are not willing.” You take a breath, “In cases like that, it can be a fate worse than death."

 

His eyes screw up in anger, concern, disgust, and some other emotion you can’t describe.

 

"that sounds terrible."

 

He looks past you, at a nearby wall.

 

"i... i feel as if i've agreed to something bad by doing this."

 

You jump quickly in response, reaching up to grab his arm, "No! I mean, we were both just willing, I know I was certainly very willing…and you...you...I mean, you wanted to do that just now, right?"

 

There is a pause, he looks down at your hand on his arm, and for half a second you think he’s going to push you away, but he reaches down to wrap your hand in both of his, and responds,

 

"yea, actually, i..." he looks surprised, "i did."

 

You find yourself locked in his gaze once again, and he smiles so softly you almost think you imagine it, "i never wanna do anything but that...that felt like somethin' else."

 

You nod, exhaustion suddenly creeping up on you (whether from the orgasm, the talk, or lack of sleep it was hard to tell.) So after yawning, and opening your eyes back up halfway, you respond,

 

"There's a lot more where that came from then…if you’re interested."

 

And after another exchange of smiles, you shut your eyes. You’re on the brink of sleep when you hear his retort.

 

"oh," his grin widening considerably in the dim light, "i think i'm pretty interested."


End file.
